Marzenie o życiu
by Weitarou
Summary: Chwila, kiedy chcielibyśmy przeżyć jak najdłużej i móc o tym opowiedzieć. Nie wierzę, że coś do tego napisałam, lekkie Gluskin/Waylon.


Waylon Park biegł co sił w nogach, ślizgając się bosymi stopami w kałużach szkarłatnej posoki, na które jego organizm po kolejnym dniu powtarzającego się koszmaru, reagował już ze stałą obojętnością. Po przekroczeniu kilku takich, był umorusany krwią po łokcie, czuł jej smak w ustach, a metaliczny zapach uparcie tkwił w nozdrzach, działając jako swoista zachęta, popychająca go do walki o życie. Kamera i zraniona noga ciążyły mu niemiłosiernie, podobnie jak przyszłość, na jaką chcąc nie chcąc sam sobie zasłużył, wtykając nos w sprawy, które zwyczajnie go przerastały.

Po jaką cholerę w ogóle próbował przekazać światu prawdę o jego drugim dnie? O świecie w świecie, różniącym się diametralnie od tego powszechnie widzianego, gdyby tylko trzymał język za zębami a ręce z dala od służbowego komputera, wszystko byłoby w jak najlepszym porządku. Dalej kontynuowałby spokojne życie, udając szczęśliwego idiotę w obawie najwyżej przed zwolnieniem z pracy, ale teraz? Teraz ryzykował nie tylko własne życie, ale również życia jego rodziny, żony i synów.

- Skarbie! Dokąd biegniesz?! - usłyszał za sobą wołanie fanatyka okaleczonych mężczyzn i znacznie przyspieszył, ani przez moment nie ulegając zmęczeniu, ranom i zadyszce.

Obie nogi pulsowały tępym bólem, w jednej wciąż tkwiły odłamki tworzywa, na które nadział się spadając do szybu windy, a urazu drugiej doznał skacząc z okna. Ostatecznie, tamtym razem przedłużył swoje marne życie o parę minut i teraz usiłował zrobić dokładnie to samo. Ledwie chwilę temu prawie został wykastrowany, a teraz znowu uciekał, miotając się jak mysz w szklanym akwarium. Gdzie jest to cholerne wyjście?!

- Mogłaś być piękna, miłość wymaga poświęceń! - ze strachem obrócił głowę, słysząc jego głos niemożliwie blisko. Zatrzymał się i przyczaił za półkami, usiłując ustalić kierunek, w jakim dokładnie poruszał się Eddie Gluskin. Kroki zabrzmiały gdzieś z lewej strony, więc ostrożnie ominął to miejsce, biegnąc w przeciwnym kierunku. Wpadł do pomieszczenia i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi, ruszając dalej wgłęb ciemnego korytarza.

Ten koleś z jakiegoś powodu chciał go wcisnąć w suknię ślubną, ale przed tym całkowicie pozbawić go narządów, które świadczyły o jego płci. Kilka sekund więcej i zostałby potraktowany dokładnie tak jak jego poprzednicy - brutalnie rozpruty przez narzędzie przypominające ekstremalną wersję szlifierki, które według zaleceń Eddiego, miało uczynić go "pięknym". Chyba martwym - pomyślał ponuro, przeskakując przez kolejne pudło. Syknął cicho i przeklął swoją zranioną nogę, ale mocno zacisnął zęby i dzielnie parł naprzód, zapamiętale kontynuując wędrówkę ku wolności.

Kolejne drzwi otwierał już z coraz to większą pewnością, ale wystarczyła sekunda zapomnienia na zrównanie całego misternego planu z ziemią, po prostu coś musiało pójść nie tak. Chwila nieuwagi i wpadł na trupa zawieszonego pod sufitem z wrzaskiem, który mimowolnie wydarł się z jego ust, zamęt, strach, odgłos szybkich kroków i zgrzyt otwieranych drzwi wystarczyły żeby wiedział, że jest stracony. Poczuł jego dłonie na swoich barkach i krzyknął, a ten złapał go w ramiona i ciasno przylgnął do jego pleców, unieruchamiając go na dobre kilka sekund.

- Kochanie, gdzie byłaś? - wymruczał do jego ucha, wywołując u niego dreszcz obrzydzenia. - Ach wiem, chciałaś już zobaczyć swoją suknię... niestety, z tym musisz poczekać do ceremonii!

Przerażony Waylon uderzył go pięścią w twarz i wywinął się z jego uścisku, dając dyla w poszukiwaniu jakiejś ocalałej szafki, w której mógłby się schować. Kiedy Gluskin otrząsnął się z szoku i zrozumiał, co przed chwilą właściwie się stało, on już pokonywał kolejny korytarz zostawiając go daleko w tyle.

- Ty dziwko! Jesteś taka sama jak tamte dziwki, niewdzięczne szmaty! - ryknął, ruszając za nim w pościg. Super, teraz był naprawdę groźny. Park zerknął za siebie - ostrze noża rozbłysło na moment w blasku żarówki, motywując go do zebrania resztek sił i doczołgania się w jakiejś w miarę bezpieczne miejsce, zanim zostanie przeszyty przez to brutalne narzędzie.

I w końcu takowe „bezpieczne" miejsce znalazł, niekontrolowanie dysząc, pociągnął za sobą nogę i wlazł pospiesznie do szafki, dokładnie zamykając ją za sobą. Złożył ręce jak do modlitwy i oparł na nich czoło, bezgłośnie mamrocząc modlitwę. Nie wierzył w żadnego Boga, nie prosił o ocalenie dla siebie, ale dla swoich dzieci i żony. Bał się śmierci, bał się bolesnej śmierci, ale bardziej od niej bał się tego, że coś się stanie osobom bliskim jego sercu i będzie to jego winą.

- Kochanie?

Wstrzymał oddech.

- Nie chowaj się, wiem, że gdzieś tutaj jesteś...

Szafka obok niego zaskrzypiała i zacisnął mocniej powieki, czując mdłości wstrząsające jego wnętrznościami. Wyobraził sobie swoje ciało, poćwiartowane w idealną kostkę i reakcję Lisy, kiedy przekażą jej jego zmasakrowane ciało.

- Zniknęła? Moja figlarna panienka, bawi się w chowanego!

Otworzył kolejną i kolejną, jakimś cudem omijając jego szafkę.

- A może już poszła założyć suknię? Ach, jacy będziemy piękni, jakże szczęśliwi...- powiedział i oddalił się, wracając do nucenia pieśni, której nauczyła go matka. Waylon osunął się po ściance szafki, ciasno przyciskając do piersi kamerę. Musiał wydostać się stąd żywy, pokazać wszystkim, że życie jego i jego rodziny jest odrobinę więcej warte niż ten materiał, dla którego je ryzykował.


End file.
